


Jughead Jones Imagines

by deanmonreigns



Series: Riverdale Writings [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, jughead jones headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s), Jughead Jones/Reader, Jughead Jones/You
Series: Riverdale Writings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747321
Kudos: 6





	1. Birthday Headcanon

  * _Jughead taking you to twilight drive in._
  * _Jughead being disappointed in not being able to get you a present._
  * _Telling him that him being here, and being with him is a present to you._
  * _Jughead telling you how much he loves you._
  * _Having passionate sex on the picinic rug._




	2. How He Kisses You

_Jugheads kisses are soft but passionate._


End file.
